In Each Other's Shoes
by Super Smash Sis
Summary: Oh no! Master Hand's new machine had switched Ness's, Lucas's, and Toon Link's outside appearances! What would they do? Inspired by PsychicDash, one of the most awesome authors!
1. Playing With Buttons

Master Hand sat peacefully at his desk working on his experiments and checking on all the brawlers. He was working on a new type of potion in which it will heal one's wounds almost instantly. Suddenly, the door blasted open and Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother, came whooshing in.

"HEY BRO! WHATCHA DOIN'?!" Crazy Hand shouted, as if Master Hand couldn't hear (techniquely, they don't have any ears). Master Hand jumped and spilled his newly made healing potion. "CRAZY! Now look what you did!" Master Hand said while floating over to his brother and trying to push him out. "WHAT?! CAN'T I SAY HI?! YOU'RE CRAZY," Crazy Hand said. "No. YOU'RE the "Crazy Hand." Now get out," Master Hand said sternly. Crazy Hand flinched and when he turned his "hand," he saw new television screens, which showed each of the brawlers, and new red and green buttons that connected to the televisions. "HEY BRO! I NEVER SAW THOSE IN YOUR ROOM BEFORE. WHY ARE THE SCREENS SHOWING ALL THE BRAWLERS? ISN'T THAT INVADING THEIR PRIVACY?" Crazy hand pointed out. "Oh! Those? I just installed them yesterday. No, it doesn't invade their privacy. The cameras are connected to these televisions and it only shows one room at a time. Of course I wouldn't put cameras in their bathrooms. That would look... really disturbing and it'll be very embarrassing for the brawlers," Master Hand explained. "I SEE. WHAT ABOUT THOSE RED BUTTONS?" Crazy Hand was about to press on one the buttons, but Master hand stopped him in time. "NO, NO, NO! Those are not yet ready! Only some of these work properly. These buttons are for punishment if they break any of my property," Master Hand said. "OH. WHAT ABOUT THESE?" Crazy Hand pointed to one of the green buttons. "These buttons are for my entertainment," Master Hand chuckled a bit. "Do you want to see what it does?" "HELL YA BABY!" Crazy Hand said with excitement. "Alright. Let's see what this button does," Master Hand pressed the green button that connected to the television showing Mario and Peach.

* * *

Suddenly a string of lightning zapped through Mario making him freeze. "Oh my goodness! Mario, are you alright?!" Peach yelled, shaking Mario furiously. Mario finally snapped out of it and looked right into Peach's eyes. "My Princess," Mario said with a heavy Italian accent, "will you accept this honor and become my beloved wife?" Mario said as he took out a little box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Mario... YES!" Peach screamed and hugged Mario as tight as she could. After a moment, she realized her own diamond ring on her finger was missing (Do you guys realize she wears a ring in Brawl?). Peach released Mario and put on an angry face. "Mario, did you steal my ring, put it in this stupid box, and then give it back to me? YOU'RE SO CHEAP!" Peach slapped Mario in the face.

* * *

"My, that was amusing," Master Hand said, giggling to himself. "Want to see more?" "YES! TOTALLY! LET'S TRY THIS ONE!" Crazy Hand hummed as he pushed the green button that was connected to the television showing Ike and Marth.

* * *

The same type of lightning zapped Marth and then he was gone in a split second (That lightning made him invisible and no one can hear or feel him.) "HEY! Where'd you go? Marth? MARTH?!" Ike screamed. "No! How am I supposed to survive? He makes the best sandwiches in the whole wide world!" (Lol. Looks like Ike can't cook at all, huh?) Ike feel to his knees and sobbed.

* * *

"That was quite funny! Ike sure can make everyone laugh!" Master Hand said. "Want to see another? This is the la-" Before Master Hand could finish his sentence, Crazy Hand pushed on a green button that was not working properly. "NO CRAZY! THAT BUTTON'S MALFUNCTIONING! IT COULD KILL THE BRAWLERS!" Master Hand pushed Crazy Hand away harshly and watched the television screen showing the three boys, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link. The lightning zapped all three of them at the same time. "Oh no... Please no... They're too young to die..." Master Hand prayed.

* * *

Ness shook his head and looked around. He saw another boy that looked identical to him! "What the-" Ness looked at his own body and found he was wearing a green suit. Ness screamed, which took Lucas's and Toon Link's attention to him. "Toon Link, are you okay?!" Lucas said. "Why do I feel something on my head?" Lucas asked himself and touched his hair. However, he was touching a baseball cap instead. "Why am I wearing Ness's hat?" "Holy crud..." Toon Link said as he looked at Ness up and down. "Am I seeing things?" Toon Link looked at his own body and found he was wearing a striped yellow and orange shirt, denim shorts, and a pair of tennis shoes. "Why am I wearing Lucas's clothes?" "And why am I wearing Ness's clothes?" Lucas added. "WAIT A MINUTE!" Ness spoke. "Take a look at yourselves," Ness quickly grabbed a mirror and held it in front of them. Lucas gasped in shock and Toon Link looked like he's about to faint. "This is NOT happening..." Toon Link said.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter. I will be posting more chapters in the future. Since I do have school, it may take a while, so please be pacient. Thanks! :)**


	2. To the Training Room

**Author's Note: Remember this: Ness is in Toon Link's body, Lucas is in Ness's body, and Toon Link is in Lucas's body. Now back to the story!**

* * *

Ness paced around in the room while Lucas and Toon Link were staring at him. Ness stopped and asked, "Do you guys know how this happened?" The boys only shook their heads. "I felt something tingly before I passed out," Lucas said. "And a little pain," Toon Link added. Ness sighed. "I hope it doesn't stay like this for too long. Whoever did this will pay!" Ness raised his fist into the air.

Suddenly, the announcement speaker turned on. "THIS IS FOR NESS, LUCAS, AND TOON LINK. YOU THREE WILL HAVE A FIFTEEN MINUTE BRAWL TONIGHT AT 8 PM! MWAHAHAHAHA! GOOD LUCK!" Crazy Hand said. In the background, you can hear Master Hand saying, "Crazy, are you stupid? Don't you know they changed-" and the speaker went dead. "Aww. What was Master Hand going to say? It was something about us, I'm sure!" Lucas said. "I know!" Toon Link chirped. "Maybe MASTER HAND was the one who changed our bodies! We better get to his office and talk to him about this!" Toon Link was about to open the door, but Lucas blocked the doorway. "No, we can't! Remember he said he was working on some special potion for all the brawlers. He told us not to disturb him at any time." "Ugh. Just great. How are we supposed to brawl each other without knowing how to use each other's attacks?" Toon Link walked back to the couch and flopped down. Ness snapped his fingers. "I got it! We can train each other with the remaining time!" "YEAH!" Lucas and Toon Link said simutaneously. "Okay. Now we just need to get to the training room without the other brawlers realizing we switched bodies."

The three boys took a deep breath and stepped out the door. They acted like secret agents. They ran behind flower pots whenever they saw someone coming their way. "You know, if we just act normal, they probably won't even know we switched bodies. Running behind flower pots is kind of stupid and we may seem suspicious if the brawlers do see us running around like crazy," Toon Link said. "Hmm. Good point. You know, you're not as stupid as you look," Ness said. Lucas had to laugh a little at that. Toon Link fumed. "What makes you think you're so smart?" Ness made no reply. He really didn't know how to answer to that. "HAH! Who's the stupid one now, huh?" Toon Link stuck out his tongue behind Ness's back and Lucas giggled. "Okay guys, stop fighting! Let's just act normal and let's go!" Lucas nudged. The three boys didn't talk much after that.

* * *

The three boys accidentaly bumped into Zelda, which almost made her spill her tea. "I am SO sorry Miss Zelda!" Lucas said. "My, looks like Ness learned some manners! That's alright, honey." Zelda patted Lucas on the head. "What? She thought I had no manners? What kind of princess is she? I always let the YOU win," Ness thought. "HI PRINCESS!" Toon Link squeeled. Zelda turned around. "Lucas! I thought you were always the shy one! You changed a lot!" Zelda ruffled Toon Link's hair. "What the heck! That is totally not like me!" Lucas thought. "Hello Princess Zelda," Ness said as politely as he could. Zelda smiled and patted his head as well. "You three boys are all so polite. I wish the men here are like you!" Zelda exclaimed. All three boys smiled with pride. "Oh, my tea's getting cold. See you around, boys!" That was the last sentence she said before she disappeared.

"Gosh, she wasted so much time. I was getting so impacient, I wanted to kick her butt!" Took Link said while kicking nothing in particular. "Haha! She's a princess! You can't do that!" Lucas said. "Okay guys! Off to the training room!" Ness said.


	3. Preparations

The three boys hurried to the training room. Inside, there were three large computers and a teleporting machine. The first computer was character selection. To work, they must choose themselves in order to proceed. There's a camera attached to the computer, in which it scans the character standing in front of it to make sure they chose themselves. The second computer was the brawl rules. It includes modes and item and stage switches. This computer is optional. The third computer was stage selection. It shows all the stages available and they must choose one, or they can press the random button and the computer will choose for them. The teleporting machine was the last step. The characters step inside and they press the green button. They get transported to the stage they chose. If they want to finish, they must yell, "I QUIT" loud enough so it can hear them. The machine has speakers and mics. It's a pretty handy tool.

* * *

The three boys have passed the scanning test and their next step is to change the rules. "Let's make this an infinite KO brawl. We don't need to worry about the time and stuff," Toon Link suggested. Ness nodded and he clicked on the item switch. "We should turn all the items off because what we really need is to practice with our own attacks," Ness said. He skipped the stage switch and they proceeded to the stage selection computer. "Hey! Can I choose this time? I never get to when I practice with you guys," Lucas begged. "NO!" Toon Link pushed Lucas away using his shoulder hard enough so he would trip and fall. Lucas fell flat on his face. "OW!" Lucas yelped and he sat up covering his face. He felt hot tears coming out of his eyes. "Toon Link, why would you do that?! You know Lucas is sensitive!" Ness yelled at Toon Link and ran over to Lucas. "Man, it's soooo awkward seeing myself cry. I barely cry at all, except when I was a baby," Ness thought. He knelt down and removed Lucas's hands from his face (more like Ness's face). "Hey Luke, you okay?" Ness said while standing up and offering to help him up. Lucas hurriedly wiped the tears out of his eyes so Ness wouldn't see them. "Yeah... I'm okay." Toon Link ran over and said, "Lucas, I'm so sorry. I didn't really mean it..." Toon Link fiddled with his fingers. "Hey. Don't take it so seriously. It didn't hurt that much," Lucas gave him a smile. "Wow Lucas, you sure are a great friend," Toon Link gave Lucas a hug. "Thanks." Ness turned his head away slightly. "Gosh, seeing myself like that hugging "Lucas" is just kind of disturbing... I guess Lucas really likes hugs," he thought, but later, he joined the hug and stayed there for quite a while. After a few minutes, Toon Link broke the silence. "Okay, what is this? Some hugging marathon? We should be training like an hour ago!" Lucas blushed and giggled. "Haha! You're right. We haven't even selected our stage yet! Okay, Lucas. You get to choose," Ness said. "Yay!" Lucas jumped up with happiness and he chose the Bridge of Eldin (Don't ask me why.). Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link walked into the teleporting machine and Ness pushed the green button. In a split second the three boys were gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I'm taking so long to get to their training! I don't think this chapter is very funny... which makes me sad. I promise you they will be training in the next chapter. I guarantee you that it'll be funny! Thanks for being so pacient! :D**


	4. Training

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link suddenly appeared on the Bridge of Eldin. "Okay! Let's start! Who wants to go first?" said Ness. "I will! I'll teach you the awesome ways of the master sword!" Toon Link walked over to Ness. "Um... where is it?" Ness asked. "It's on your back stupid," Toon Link said crossly. Ness tried to reach for it. "I'm not flexible enough!" Ness said while struggling to get the sword out. "Da faq..." Toon Link thought. He helped Ness pull out the master sword. "Whew! Thanks! I think I need to stretch a little more..." Ness scratched the back of his head. "Ugh. Do you want to learn or not?" Toon Link said while crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "Okay, okay! You have no patience, man!" Ness said. Lucas stood in the background. He ran away to get a stereo for background music."Hey!" Lucas shouted. "What Legend of Zelda music do you guys want to listen to?" Ness and Toon Link stood there with expressionless faces. Lucas flushed. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" "I don't care about the music. We need to practice NOW," Ness almost shouted. "Fine..." Lucas put a random Legend of Zelda CD into the stereo and pressed play. The music began to play and Toon Link said, "Ermigerd! This is my favorite!" Ness rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's start already."

* * *

"Okay. So you basically just swing the sword sideways, like this," Toon Link demonstarted his basic attack. "You try it." Ness took the sword and swung it near Toon Link's head, almost cutting it off. "DUDE! WATCH IT!" Toon Link yelled. "Sorry. I don't know how to use a sword, okay?" Toon Link sighed. "Okay. Next is the strong side attack. You just take a step and swing it downward real hard and don't you dare cut my body in half. YOU HEAR ME?!" Ness rolled his eyes again. "Okay, _dad_." Ness tried the strong attack and missed Toon Link's foot by an inch. "WHAT THE F- I SAID DON'T YOU DARE CUT ME IN HALF," Toon Link fumed. "I didn't! Isn't this what you're supposed to do when brawling? Cutting people in half?" Toon Link pulled his hair. "UUUUGGGH." "Hey! Don't you dare mess up my beautiful hair!" Lucas shouted out to him. "... Whatever. Next is the up attack..." Toon Link told Ness everytime to not cut him up, but Ness always misses him by an inch, which scared the lights out of him. When Ness used Toon Link's bow and arrow, he almost shot at his chest and when he used the bomb, it always explodes in Toon Link's face. "THAT"S IIIIIIT!" Toon Link's face was red from anger. Ness flinched. "I can't believe how bad you are using a sword! All you do is swing it around like crazy! It requires skill you know!" Toon Link turned around, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes to block the world from his view. Lucas whispered into Ness's ear. "He sounds like an angry boyfriend, don't you think?" "Yeah. Totally," Ness replied. Toon Link whipped around. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, LUCAS?" Lucas put his hands up for defense. "N-Nothing! I swear!" "Then shut the hell up!" Toon Link turned around again. "My teaching lesson is over. Somebody else take over. I need to rest," Toon Link sat down with his legs hanging from the edge of the bridge. "Ness, why don't you teach Lucas now? I'm gonna watch." "Yeah, sure. Come over here, Lucas!" Ness made a "come over here" motion with his hand.

* * *

"So, you already know how to use PK Fire, PK Thunder, and PSI Magnet, right? Hm. I'm gonna see if you know my standard special or not. Try using it!" Ness said. "... PK Frost!" Lucas yelled, but nothing happened. "Yo, Lucas!" Toon Link called, "It's PK Flash!" "What? No it's not! I hear him say "PK Frost" everytime he uses it!" "He says "PK Flawsh! It's his weird accent!" "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY ACCENT," Ness wanted to punch Toon Link in the face. "What? It's true! You also say "PK Sthunder" instead of PK Thunder. You don't need that S. No wonder no one can understand you." Ness used Toon Link's bow and arrow to try and shoot him in the face (Ness lost his PSI powers since he's in Toon Link's body.). "HOLY CRUD!" Toon Link ran away at super sonic speed. "Whoa! I didn't know he could run faster than Sonic!" Lucas said. "What did you do that for?!" Toon Link cried. Ness glared at him. "Make fun of my accent again and down to the underworld you go." "Whoa there, Ness. You're not thinking of killing him, are you?" Lucas asked. "I might someday." "Ness! Teach me how to use your yo-yo and bat!" Lucas said while waving a hand in front of Ness's face. "Oh! Right! So you just swing the bat like this." He swung the bat as if he was hitting a baseball. "Now you try." Lucas took the bat from Ness's hand and swung right into his face, KOing him. Ness came back on the hovering platform with an angry face. He dropped down and stomped toward Lucas. "What the heck?! Why'd you KO me? Was it on purpose?" "That's exactly how I felt, Ness," Toon Link interrupted. Ness ignored his comment. "Hmph. Don't do that next time. Now, with the yo-yo, you put your finger here, set the round part on the ground, and swing it upward, like this," Ness said while doing his upward smash attack. "Same with the down smash attack," he swung his yo-yo near the ground. He handed the yo-yo to Lucas. The blond boy swung too hard and the rope broke. "Crap," Ness thought. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was so fragile!" Lucas covered his mouth. Ness let out a heavy sigh. "It's alright. I can always ask Master Hand to replace it for me." "Lucas!" Toon Link called, "teach me your moves now!"

* * *

"Okay. So, you know nothing about PSI powers, right?" Lucas asked. "Well, duh! That's why I want you to teach me and NOW! We only have four hours before our match!" Toon Link said while waving his arms around crazily. "Um... I'm not so sure how to teach you. I mean, all you do is just say the command and you control where it goes. Just try PK Freeze first." Toon Link tried to focus and said, "PK Freeze!" He wasn't so sure on how to control the ice, so he ended freezing Ness. "OH NO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lucas ran over to the now frozen Ness and began using PK Fire to melt it. Toon Link scratched the back of his head. "Heheh... Sorry..." "Why is the ice not melting?!" Lucas cried in horror. "WHAT?! Then let's try smashing it open!" Lucas and Toon Link began punching and landing kicks on the ice, but it did little damage. "What is this? Is it rock, or something?" Suddenly, a smash ball appeared on the stage. Lucas grabbed for it and broke it. A yellow aura surrounded him. "Quick Lucas! Use your final smash!" "PK Starstorm!" Lucas said in his best Ness-like accent. Toon Link bursted into laughter. Then he got KO'd by the pieces of space rock. All of the comets hit every place of the stage except for the frozen Ness. Lucas groaned with annoyance. Toon Link came back on the hovering platform. "Ouch... That hurt," Toon Link said while rubbing his head. "Well, duh! They're boulders coming at you at like 100 miles per hour. Do you not expect it to hurt for that to hit you?" "I never thought about that..." "You're so stupid," Lucas thought.

Lucas and Toon Link wasted another hour trying to melt the ice in which Ness was in. They quickly got towels (who knows where) to dry him up. "Dude, that's some hard ice... I think I'm catching a cold..." Ness said after a sneeze. "Okay Ness. You should rest in your room. I think it's best so you will be in better condition when the time for the brawl comes," Lucas said. "Yeah, Ness. You should listen to your _mom_," Toon Link wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up," Lucas and Ness said at the same time. "Just kidding! But you should go rest though." Lucas helped Ness up. "I'll help you to our room." Lucas and Ness yelled, "I QUIT" and the teleporting machine came in a split second. They walked in and disappeared.

Toon Link sat at the edge of bridge waiting for Lucas to come back. Suddenly, the bridge began to shake and the ugly beast riding on a monster came charging right at them, KOing Toon Link. After a few minutes, Lucas came back and stared and stood there frozen, like he was hit by a car when he saw that Toon Link's clothes (or more like Lucas's) clothes were ripped (the beast tore it in pieces). Lucas and Toon Link wasted another thirty minutes running around and Lucas trying to choke him for ruining his clothes. "You'll pay for those!" Lucas yelled in his face while holding Toon Link's neck and pinning him to the ground. "Hey! You're touching me!" Lucas's red blush appeared on his face and let go immediately. "Luke! Why so red? You never touched anyone, or something?" "No... It's just... I don't like touching people, but I do like hugs," Lucas said and smiled. "It's kind of awkward, you know?" "Toon Link chuckled and gave Lucas a sideways hug. "Maybe you should teach me your other attacks now? I still don't really remember them..." "Oh! My side special is PK Fire, my up special is PK Thunder, and my down special is PSI Magnet," Lucas explained while Toon Link nodded at every attack he said. Toon Link closed his eyes and said, "PK Fire!" Lucas stood too close, so he accidentaly burned Lucas's (Ness's) shoes. Lucas sighed and stepped away. "I got to replace these before Ness finds out... Try PK Thunder." Toon Link nodded and again and he tried to focus, so the ball of thunder would hit himself, but instead, he missed and zapped Lucas, which burned part of his (Ness's). Lucas let out a heavier sigh and stepped even farther away. "I'll have to replace his shirt too... Use PSI magnet now. I'll use PK Fire, so you can absorb the energy. Toon Link thought hard and suddenly, a purple warp-like ball appeared. Lucas called, "PK Fire!" but a second later Toon Link ran far away from him. "AHHH! DON'T BURN ME!" Lucas rolled his eyes. "It's not going to burn you. It automatically absorbs the energy, so you don't need to worry about getting hurt. Oh, and once you absorb some energy, you can release it when someone comes near you when you're still using PSI Magnet." Toon Link walked back and used the PSI Magnet to try again. This time, he succeeded and released the energy on the smaller beast when it came walking by. "Finally! You did it! I'll teach you the rest of my attacks..." Everything went by smoothly, which was a relief for Lucas. Once they were all done done, Toon Link spoke up. "Do you want to check on Ness? It's getting pretty late, so we should eat dinner." Lucas nodded in agreement. The two boys yelled, "I QUIT!" and the teleporting machine came rushing back. They stepped inside quickly and disappeared.


End file.
